


Tra La La

by CallaCaptor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Give me a ship and I'll work with it, Humor, Ideas welcome, M/M, May go through different AU's, Most of the Undertale characters, Nothing is canon unless it is, Randomness, Reasonable ships welcomed, River Person is a shipper, Some sad elements, for fun, multiple au's, one shots, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaCaptor/pseuds/CallaCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little stories from all of the Undergrounds favorite means of public transportation!! Tra La La who could that be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ship it (with Papyrus )

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my attempt at doing some little stories involving The Riverperson and their odd nonsense!!

Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?

* * *

 No monster could say they haven't heard of The Riverperson they were very well known, but no one could say they really knew the strange monster . They were some monsters main mode of transportation through out the Underground, being so always gave Riverperson a front row seat on the gossip on almost everyone. 

 Leaving their home into the cold morning before the other monsters of snowdin were awake was refreshing to Riverperson. Having heard the knocking on their door the night before made them very happy to hear the wonderful sound. They made way to their favorite magic boat to wait for someone to need a ride. 

Around 6am the first person arrived. 

" THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS IN NEED OF YOUR WAY OF TRANSPORTATION!!"

" Where will you go today?" 

" I MUST BE ON MY WAY TO HOTLAND! I MUST DELIVER THIS LETTER TO THE ROYAL SCIENTIST NYEH HEH HEH!!" 

" Tra La la off we go~"

The boat moved from the stop and began its journey. Through the first few minutes only the humming of The Riverperson was heard. Papyrus was staring at his phone with a annoyed look on his face. " NYEH!! WHO KEEPS TEXTING ME THESE HORRIBLE JOKES! THIS IS VERY TROUBLESOME!" His loud voice echoed through the river tunnel. A upbeat tune then began to play from the the phone in the tall skeletons hand and he quickly answered it. " UNDYNE WOWIE I WAS JUST ON MY WAY TO DELIVER YOUR LETTER!" A loud nervous sounding voice replied but The River person could not make out the words being said. Papyrus began to sweat. " BUT UNDYNE!! I ALREADY AM ALMOST THERE!" Theres a grumpy sounding response on the other end." SIGH OF COURSE UNDYNE... DO I REALLY HAVE TO BURN IT?" A muffled sound  responded. "IF YOU SAY SO!!" Papyrus then hung up the call and looked to the River person " WELL IT SEEMS THAT I WILL NEED TO JUST GET TO WATER FALL" 

" Tra la la of course..." The Riverperson knew Undyne would back out of confessing her love for the otaku scientist, but they would just want them to just make out like in the fanfiction they had found left on the boat after Dr. Alphys left in a rush to the Royal lab after visiting the dump.

"Tra la la beware the flower that only speaks with sweet compliments..." The boat docked into the Waterfall stop. "WHAT A ODD THING TO SAY!!" Papyrus then walked of the boat and was on his way.


	2. Grumpy (With Gaster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by PockyCat15 based on their story 'Pictures of You' fic ( Its AWESOME I recommend reading it!!! ) A very Grumpy Gaster appears! Takes place when Gaster’s the Royal Scientist.

The Riverperson always had a sense, a sense of seeing potential in relationships  between people even if they've only met one of them.

* * *

 The Riverperson was just waiting at the Hotland stop.They knew someone was going to need a ride from there. They always knew when someone needed a ride.

The very esteemed current Royal Scientist Doctor Wingding Gaster appeared, still wearing his lab coat and work clothes. "As fast as you can to Snowdin" He somewhat snapped as he stepped onto the craft. The boat stood up on the water and began to run as the masts head barked. "Tra La la there will be a choice of importance that will need to be decided" Gaster looked up from rubbing the space between his eye sockets. " Well thats real specific thank you" he said annoyed. 

The boat stopped at the Snowdin's stop and the Doctor rushed of towards the old ruins.

 The next time the Riverperson saw the Doctor he seemed to be contimplating something that seemed to be of great importance to him. He stepped onto the boat and just stood there. After standing there for almost 5 minutes he looked up and saw what he could only see the Riverperson staring at him. " What?!?"  he snapped, then a green blush appeared over his cheeks. " Uh sorry.. to Hotland please" The boat pushed off the stop. " Tra la la off we go" The usually quick ride seemed to have been slowed but the Doctor didn't seem to notice he was in his own thoughts. It seemed like just what he needed. After 20 minutes they arrived in Hotland. The Doctor stepped off the boat and left muttering. " How does clothing of felines factor into anything?" 

The Royal Scientist now has made multiple trips to Snowdin and from what the River person has gathered, the ruins. Every now and then The Riverperson could hear him muttering about a Carmen person, like not knowing what to do about her and leaving the ruins with baked goods. "Tra La la I ship it" they once said to the man as they gave him a ride back to Hotland. Gaster just stared at them as if they were crazy, and now that they think about it, they might just be. " What does that even mean? This isn't exactly a sea bearing boat." The Riverperson giggled. 

Many things were learned about Gaster from all the rides the Riverperson gave him, such as he was overly dedicated to his work sometimes and could sleep standing up ( The River person started to always have coffee for him just the way he usually made it, which creeped him out, " how did they even know how I make it?"), he was a very curious man he questioned the Riverperson many times about how they know the things they knew ( always answered vaguely ), another thing is once Gaster is stuck in his thought its hard to get him out, Gaster also deep down was a very caring person even with his short temper.

The rest is hard to remember. But what is there to remember of someone who is no longer in existence. Maybe they would remember more someother time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the only Gaster appearance! Also ideas are 100% welcome as long as it's not NSFW


	3. Knock knock ( just River person )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The River Person loves the sound of knocking on doors.

Not many monsters knew where the River person lives. But they just lived in Snowdin. They were never seen around because of their busy job.

* * *

 Riverperson never really did anything on their days off, they just sat lazzed about and searched stories found on the Internet, not the Undergrounds normal one but a special one they found called wifi, (it was locked but when the Riverperson was asked the password they just typed in DeanTheSquirrel and it unlocked) they read stories about a lot of the monsters in the Underground,  only fueling their love of shipping. They hardly found any about themself but they were fine with that. They never found it weird.

Another thing that they loved was listening for anyone brave enough to visit their humble abode. No one but the Rock family that took up residence in the front of their house really came by. Every time someone visited The Riverperson would always be excited to hear the wonderful sound of knocking. 

There was many favorites of theirs such as the old but goodie Barber and a hair cut knock to the rapid hard knocks of the delivery person ether dropping off mail of some odd trinkets they ordered.

Today they were in for a treat. The Riverperson person was almost fully engrossed in a story about a mafia version of the Underground when a couple hard knocks soundedfrom their front door.

" Ahh, what a beautiful knock! Maybe if I don't answer I'll hear it again."

More knocking sounded. The Riverperson was very happy with this.

"Ahh my patience rewards me."

The Riverperson just sat where they were and didn't move to answer the door. More knocking happen.

"Ahh..." They replied but still didn't make a move to answer the door.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Career day  ( with Monster Kid )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riverperson goes to career day at the Undergrounds elementary school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo It's been awhile ha ha ha... Well here's this One!! Enjoy!!

The Riverperson was never a social type of monster. But every now and then they would socialize but not usually with older monsters.

* * *

 Around this time a year the Undergrounds Elementary school just named Elementary school ( What do you expect with Asgore's sense of naming) held a big event, a Career day festival. All the children's parents would set up a booth based around what their job was. 

The Riverperson didn't have children but they still enjoyed having a booth for the children to enjoy looking at. Showing all the people who they could meet working in the public transportation business.

Setting up all the booths was easy, they were mostly the same as they were the years before. Only some differences made the booths interesting. So it only took around 20 minutes with the decorations. The Riverperson always had pictures of their most frequent clients. Once they found one of the older pictures with them and what looked like a scientist with a blurred out face that you could tell was irritated by just looking at his body language. The Riverperson often forget who it was but sometimes remembered. They always did hang the picture up. ( Only once the pictured was questioned and by Sans, out of all people, when he was taking a very short and young Papyrus around the festival.) 

 The festival started and there were monster children everywhere, in many shapes and sizes. They where swarming some of the 'funner' booths like Undyne and Mettaton's. The robots booth looked like sequins and glitter were just the thrown on it ( most likely was). The Riverperson's was fairly popular but the adults, with their kids, just looked at them like they were crazy after simply telling the kids what they did. 

During a peticular time their booth was mostly ignored The Riverperson decided to look around. It was around after looking at 5 booths that they found Monster Kid trying to see a booth but couldn't see through the bigger children. Having seen this Riverperson decided to help. "Tra la le there's smaller then thee that want to see." MK turned and looked up at The Riverperson. Having been heard a space was opened for Monster Kid and he happily took it. After getting his fill of info from the booth MK left and went up to Riverperson with admiration in his eyes. "YO DUDE! Thanks! They didn't really hear me I guess. Ha ha..." His expression dimmed a little. " Tra la you are very welcome would you like to join me in looking around?" MK nodded and jumped excitedly. "YO That'd be so Cool!" 

 The rest of the festival was spent with MK following The Riverperson around and the giving MK sample from the Nice Cream and Grillby's booths. After every sample consumed MK would say " Dont tell my parents" or "Oh man my ma's gonna be mad for filling up before dinner" . After going to every booth The Riverperson went back to their own booth with MK in tow. 

 After the festival was finished MK was asleep sitting down with his head on top of Riverperson's booths counter. Knowing that Kid came on his own, Riverperson made it their responsibilityto get the little armless kid home. They picked him up he was on his way leaving their booth to be put away at a different time.

Having known MK was on his own after his parents had Fallen, Riverperson took him to Snowdin's inn where he mostly stayed when he wasn't staying at another residents house. All of Snowdin took care of him they feed him and made sure he had everything he would need. Even they themself took care of him a couple of times.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Yes there was a big twist, this was kinda a sad end but hey.  
> So I came across a comic awhile back that was with MK not really having parents but always insisting he did. Yeah it's kinda sad but I like the thought of Kid being raised by all of Snowdin. So yeah. .... Welp ok hope you liked it though!


	5. A sense of deja vu ( with Sans)

 

Sans was always a odd kid. 

Watching Sans grow up was pretty interesting, watching most of the monster population grow up in the Underground was also a plus for The Riverperson. 

The Riverperson remembered giving rides to Sans and..... who was it again? Sans' parent or something close to that extent. The Riverperson would remember eventually, they always did. No matter of the name and face, it would come back to them.

Sans was a very adventurous baby bones. The adventures sadly, (much to The Riverperson's dismay), stopped when the Sans and Papyrus became homeless with them traveling around, and since he started to fully take care of Papyrus the best he could, he wouldn't really have the time to explore anymore.

The Riverperson would sometimes see the brothers wandering around on their rounds and sometimes take them to Grillby's and buy them food. The Riverperson even started a tab for Sans that they payed every month or so. They tried to help the boys out the best they could.

Things became odd when The Riverperson started to see a little tiny flower around. It always looked like the same one, or it could just be in their mind, but after seeing the flower some odd things seemed to happen like somedays would feel like deja vu. 

Sans ( still pretty young, around 16 or so) started to come visit The Riverperson often and talked about odd thing scientific things Riverperson knew nothing about, and how proud of Papyrus he was for doing many things more so. One of the oddest conversations they had together was about how things sometimes things seemed to repeat themselves...... Eh The  Riverperson didn't fully understand all of Sans' technical mumbo jumbo talk.

One of the most rememberable conversations Riverperson had with Sans was when he came to talk looking like he hadn't slept in days, " Yo RP business seem to be _flowing_  nicely" He then dryly laughed. He was obviously tired. " Tra la la Sans you don't seem to be in  _sansational_ shape." He answered with a low laugh. " Ha it seems that you can  _see right through this skeleton."_ He the dryly laughed again, ( The Riverperson couldn't think of different ways to say it) " The deja vu feelings are becoming more frequent no matter what I've done! It's starting to be a bit much.  I don't know if I can take it much.!" Sans was never a open type of guy, but here he was in front of The Riverperson crying. "Tra ta la *sigh* you can always talk to me without any fee, but don't give up hope young one you're never alone you will always have you brother" Sans wiped his luminescent tears away. " Ha RP yeah.. your right, you always know what to say. Welp thanks for the  _shore_ t talk but I better get back to Paps,  _sea_ you later" With that Sans disappeared within a blink of an eye... did The Riverperson even have eyes? Hm oh well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh sorry it's been so long, I've been busy traveling. I freaking climbed a mountain and got inspiration to right more of this fic, I'm soo sorry if it's sucky!! Hey if you like it so far or have an idea for a chapter I'm all ears.. well technically I'm not listening but then I guess I'm all eyes? ( Does that work? I am reading it so i guess)


	6. Pacifrisk ( With Frisk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh boy I'm happy to finally update!! This is only some of their encounters together, so there will be more interactions!!

The new human child was pretty odd. The kid would flirt with anyone if they had the chance. The flirting was amusing to see. The Riverperson had seen them in the action  while on their rounds, it was quite cute to see the small armless kid blushing and trying to come up with a come back. 

 The Riverperson was giving the child a ride to Hotland, when the flirting started. The kid didn't say anything but The Riverperson could feel their intent, it was very cute. "Tra lo la I'm flattered young one hehehe he buuut I am much to old for ye" The ride ended and they dropped Frisk off. " Tra la la You can never have too many hot dogs... Sadly, this is not true." The youngster look at them oddly then left after waving goodbye.

The next time they saw the child was when they were taking the kid and Dr.Alphys to the dump. She looked nice in the dress they had found and had given Undyne to give to the yellow lizard. The Riverperson was a little disappointed that they hadn't even dated yet but oooh well. They would confess to each other soon... finally.

The Riverperson was ecstatic that their OTP was finally canon. They watched the whole ordeal go down from what they could see the child was happy as well. They were a little concerned when they gave Alphys a ride back to her lab after her special training, she looked troubled but DETERMINED... to do something what is was The Riverperson could only geuss, but then most of the time their guesses were usually correct. When they picked up Frisk again they could tell that the kid was very worried about their friend. The Riverperson rushed quickly to the Hotland port. "Tra la la. Remember to take a break every-so-often..." With that Frisk quickly left to the lab.

That kid was really something, they had broken the barrier with out hurting one soul... or had they? Eh The Riverperson couldn't remember but they would eventually. They had given Frisk a ride all the way to Snowdin Riverperson could feel that they where DETERMINED to help someone. They hadn't seen the kid after. "Tra la geuss they took the long way"

The Riverperson looked over the edge at the sunset. "Tra ha ha it'll be nice to see the sea again... but would it remember me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked this! Please comment your thoughts!


	7. Ackward Find ( with Undyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne finds she has developed some feelings for a special someone

      Ever since Undyne was a little tike, she hardly used the Riverperson's means of transportation, she would only if really needed. 

Today would seem to be one of those extremely rare times Undyne was in need of Riverperson's services. 

Thr Riverperson pulled up to the pick up area and saw a very frustrated fish. Undyne was armorless and wearing her regular clothes especially if consider a casted foot regular. Undyne stepped onto the boat wincing as she brought her casted foot abord. A annoyed look apeared on her face and she crosses her arms " Get me to Snowdin as fast as you can" she huffs for a second then un-crosses her arms".. please,...and also don't tell anybody about this!" Riverperson chuckled a little. "Tra he he of course not~ why not pick something up to read?" They motioned to a stack of bound papers and different books they had on hand. Undyne shrugged and picked the papers up.

The boat took off and Undyne read through the papers with a bright red starting to stain her blue scaled cheeks.

The cover of the manuscript was titled 'Fishy Love <3' 

The boat was now docked in the Snowdin, and Undyne's face was a blushing mess as she continued to flip through the pages. "Tra la ha.. Eh hem, we have arrived to your stop~" Undyne looked up from the papers and surprisingly stuttered " C-could I p-ossibly keep this" she composed herself, " please!" The Riverperson nodded " Tra hehehe of course" Undyne got off the boat and rushed as fast as she could but not before muttering " I think I'm in love" and " I ship it" in her wake.

Behind the Riverperson's hood they were grinning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah love, well in this case Fishy love XD.Hope you enjoyed my lil' reference to the song. Love that song X3 You get a virtual cookie if you find the conection from one of the previous chapters~ Oh hey plus I'm not dead just kinda lazy srry.. maybe


End file.
